


A friendship blooming

by ScarlettMage



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: This time, it's Celestia doing something of Kiyotaka's choice.





	A friendship blooming

It was strange, how they could enjoy some days of peace when they were trapped in a school with murder being their only method of escape. Yet, it happened, and it was relieving, but it was also boring. 

While others were training, reading, stalking their crush, spending time together, Celeste was all alone, and she was bored. It had been quite a while without a good gamble, and although she didn't really have anything good to bet, she still wanted to play, it would be something to distract her from the fact she might never leave this school alive. But.....who could she play with? Aoi and sakura were training together, Makoto and Kyoko were hanging out, Mondo was a brute whom she didn't want to play with, Chihiro would probably be too nervous, Touko wouldn't want to play, Byakuya wouldn't want to be distracted from reading, Hifumi probably didn't know how to play....what about Kiyotaka? She's played with him before...and he probably wasn’t doing anything important...

And so, that's how Celeste found herself knocking on the door to Taka's room. Almost immediately, the door opened and the Ultimate Moral Compass stood before her. "Good morning Celeste! Did you need something?" He asked, curious as to why she was there, but it wasn't like he didn't want her there.  
"Yes actually, I did. Would you perhaps be interested in a game?" The Ultimate Gambler showed a pack of cards, she always kept one on her at all times. Kiyotaka was clearly surprised by the offer.  
"I-" He thought for a second, he wasn't really doing much, and spending time with others would create a bond of friendship that would lessen the chance of murder. "Alright then! Come on in!" He moved out the way and smiled as she entered his room. He closed the door behind her before sitting at the table. The two spent a while playing poker, and once finished they couldn't help but feel as though they have grown closer.

Now that she was done with what she came here for, Celeste stood up and headed towards the door. "Bye Taka, have a good day." She went to open the door, but stopped before she could grab the handle when Taka spoke up.  
"Please wait, Celeste. We've just done something of your choice, what about doing something of my choice now?" He suggested. That was how friendship worked, wasn’t it? Both of the two people involved spend time together doing things, both contributing? Like a group project. If one were to lack, the project wouldn't be as good if only one contributed to it. Hearing that suggestion, Celeste smiled and turned to face him once more.  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked him curiously.  
"How about a patrol of the school? We could watch out for trouble and keep watch of everyone, make sure nobody is planning on murder!" Taka announced, seemingly excited for this. Although walking around the school she currently hated so much wasn’t her favourite thing to do, she felt it was only fair. If she were to be rude, he wouldn't want to play poker with her anymore, and so, she agreed.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Celeste and Taka's footsteps, but the gambler got bored and decided the silence should be broken.

"So...Taka, do you have any hobbies or interests? Aside from schoolwork of course."

Taka was taken off-guard by the question. All he really did have was schoolwork....well, maybe there was one thing. "I do practice kendo....sometimes. But, usually I am far busier with homework and dedicating myself to school! Hobbies aren't nearly as important as school!" Well, at least he was trying to have a normal conversation....even if rambling about how important school is wasn't exactly considered normal by other people. "What about you Celeste? Do you dedicate yourself to your schoolwork? Or are you a slacker that prefers doing hobbies?"

Hearing his response, Celeste giggled. "My my, how funny. I don't dedicate myself nearly as much as you do, but I do enough homework to get good grades. Personally I prefer my hobbies. Though, focusing more on hobbies rather than homework doesn't make someone a slacker, it just means they like to do what makes them happy."

"Doesn't doing homework and dedicating themselves to getting good grades make them happy?" Taka asked, taken aback.

"No, that's just you."

"Oh, I see...." Taka looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed and weird.

Celeste giggled once more at how he over-reacted. "Don't worry though. That dedication might allow you to succeed in your goals." Immediately, Taka cheered up and agreed with her, saying how important it was to study.

Things went well and the two didn't encounter any trouble while on patrol, so they shared occasional chatter and got to know each other a little. Although the two were like opposites in both appearance and personality, they got along quite well and had a good time. But, all good things must come to an end. Soon, after patrolling the school twice, Celeste felt as though she should go to her room to relax. She said goodbye to Taka and left. Although she wouldn't admit it aloud, she did enjoy spending time with him, and she felt as though she might even be able to call him a friend. Though what she didn't know, was that Taka felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, apparently somebody liked my last story and likes this pairing. So, here you go as requested, another story with this pairing. I hope you like it. And if you want me to write yet another story of this pairing, then I'll be glad to. And, I'm sorry if either of the two appear to be out of character.


End file.
